This invention relates generally to RISC (Reduced Instruction Set Computer) systems, and more particularly the invention relates to a RISC which is compatible with the MIPS-II instruction set and useful as a core with other circuit elements.
The conventional RISC such as the MIPS R3000 and R4000 are pipelined processors operating with a limited or reduced instruction set. The instruction pipeline includes instruction fetch (IF), read (RD), ALU or execute (EX), memory (MEM), and write back (WB). The processor includes a CPU and a system control co-processor for memory management and cache control. The CPU includes a general register file, an ALU, a shifter, a multiplier/divider, an address Addr, and a program counter. The MIPS R3000 and R4000 have compatible instruction sets except for the handling of exceptions.
The RISC offers distinct advantages in reduced hardware complexity and thus reduced design time and required area in a VLSI chip implementation, a uniform and streamlined handling of instructions, and increase in computing speed. A disadvantage resulting from the limited instruction set is the need for a plurality of instructions in executing some functions. Further, many RISC systems have large CPU register files to support RISC program execution and instruction traffic.
The present invention is directed to an enhanced CPU core which is compatible with both the R3000 and R4000 instruction sets.